Airship Down
|animation =Airship Down.gif }} Airship Down is an Institute main quest in Fallout 4. In this quest, the Sole Survivor, along with an army of synths, storms Boston Airport in an attempt to cripple the Brotherhood of Steel. This is done by hacking Liberty Prime into targeting the Brotherhood of Steel as Chinese Communists. Liberty Prime then destroys the Prydwen via his dual eye lasers. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Doctor Li or Doctor Watson greets the Sole Survivor and then leaves Rosalind Orman to explain the details of this quest. She explains that the target is the base of the Brotherhood of Steel operations in the Commonwealth - the Boston Airport. It is shielded by an electromagnetic shield that makes it impossible for the Institute to teleport troops into the base. The plan is that the Sole Survivor will take down the field by infiltrating a poorly-guarded part of the airport, and from there work a way through to the generators and destroy them. For each generator that is destroyed, the Institute will teleport some synths into the base. The player character is provided with a couple of Institute beacons, which are used to relay synths to the location in which they are thrown. After that, the Sole Survivor will go to the main target - Liberty Prime. Doctor Li explains that it is an old weapon, and also tells about her role in making it operational. Working with Liberty Prime has given her good knowledge on how it works, which will now be used to manipulate it. Rosalind enthusiastically explains that a synth has been programmed with a computer virus and will transfer it to Liberty Prime, making it believe that the Brotherhood airship the Prydwen is a communist vehicle. The Sole Survivor is to escort that synth safely to Liberty Prime. Following the conversation the player character is relayed from the Institute to the airfield in order to execute the plan. Firstly one fights their way to the generators, and then to Liberty Prime. They then Climb up to the head of the robot so that the hacker synth can begin uploading the virus. The player character must then defend the hacker against a massive assault from both the air and ground. Before finishing the upload, Elder Maxson attacks via a vertibird. If the vertibird is destroyed, he will fight on the ground. This gives the opportunity to obtain his Elder power armor and his unique weapon: Final Judgment. When the upload is complete, Liberty Prime will announce that it will attack the "communist" vessel, and fires its eye laser at the ship. As the ship begins to fall, the Sole Survivor will be teleported a short distance away to observe the fiery wreckage. The quest completes, and the next quest starts. Quest stages Notes * The higher your level is, the stronger synth variants will spawn. Doing the quest above level 71 will cause synth eradicators to spawn, which are the strongest variants of synths, on par with Brotherhood knights. * Brotherhood soldiers will keep spawning until the virus upload is complete, so be prepared for a tough multi-front fight. * Advancing this quest in any way marks the end of the Sole Survivor's ability to become banished from The Institute in time to follow the Commonwealth Minutemen mission line. As long as you back out of the conversation with Father and quickly kill him after End of the Line completes, you will still receive Banished from the Institute. * If having convinced Doctor Li to rejoin the Brotherhood through From Within, Doctor Watson will explain the quest details instead. * Depending on various quest choices, several named characters may be present during the fight: ** Paladin Danse will fight if he hasn't left the Brotherhood, namely by not having started Blind Betrayal. ** Paladin Brandis will fight if he was convinced to rejoin the Brotherhood during The Lost Patrol. ** Initiate Clarke will fight if convinced to turn himself in during Duty or Dishonor. If Precipice of War is started prior to this quest, Clarke will appear but not be hostile. * If you have completed Rockets' Red Glare for the Railroad before completing End of the Line this quest is skipped entirely and you will progress immediately to Nuclear Family. This is most likely not a bug as the end result of both quests is destroying the Brotherhood airship. * If you fast travel away from the airport, and then back to it, you will spawn in front of a large amount of heavily armed brotherhood soldiers already firing upon on you when the screen loads. * This quest is the only known method (aside from console commands) to acquire Elder Maxson's BOS VII T-60f power armor with the unique BoS Elder paint scheme. * If the player is still friendly with the Brotherhood due to taking the available exploit during Mass Fusion, this quest will become much easier. Although, you will become hostile with the Brotherhood if you are detected while destroying a generator, so it's a good idea to bring a silenced weapon with you. Bugs * If you've killed all of the BoS members at the airport before destroying the last generator, you may not be able to complete the objective Reach Liberty Prime. * Elder Maxson may not appear during the battle, making his unique items unobtainable. * If fast traveling away from the airport after killing BoS members, their weapons and armor may respawn on return, including that of Quinlan, allowing for extra loot. This may even occur if the player character uses the lift to get to the third generator. * When asked to "work with members of the Institute," the quest will take you to Evan (if Madison Li is killed or persuaded to join the BoS). You will be able to ask him "want to fill me in on what's happening", but he will never give you the information, but will totally repeat the same useless lines over and over again. * Dialogue with Dr. Li and Rosalind Orman will sometimes be unable to finish as T.S. Wallace often pushes the two away from each other. Category:Institute quests es:Aeronave derribada pt:Dirigível para Baixo ru:Кораблекрушение uk:Кораблетроща